The Potter Soldiers
by Neph Champion
Summary: When Duo finds an infant and two very strange looking sticks just before Operation Meteor, she has no choice but to take the baby with her. After Meeting 01 she starts getting confusing memories. But can she and this other self of her lover protect their son when they and the other Pilots are the only ones they can trust? (Fem! Duo 1/2 3/4)
1. Sending Harry Away

Idea: Lily Potter sends her son, and their wands to their other selves in an attempt to protect Harry from Voldemort… Now, how will Duo Maxwell and Heero Yui handle having to win a war and care for a child at the same time?(fem! Duo)

Summary: When Duo finds an infant and two very strange looking sticks just before Operation Meteor, she has no choice but to take the baby with her. After Meeting 01 she starts getting confusing memories. But can she and this other self of her lover protect their son when they and the other Pilots are the only ones they can trust?

Pairings: 01/02, 03/04

Warnings: Maybe some slash

Disclaimer: I don't own either.

Title: The Duo Potters

(Sending Harry Away)

James caught his wife's arm before she headed up the stairs as the explosions grew louder outside, "Here, take this." He handed her his first wand.

"But James, don't you need that?" Lily Potter asked her husband in concern as she it.

"No," he replied, "I'm sure I will need it, but how can it get back into my hands if it's not with you and Harry?"

"…Then you know what I have planned?" she asked after a long pause.

James nodded, "Be careful until we meet up again and make sure Harry's hidden and safe." He kissed her cheek, "I don't want to leave you without backup… wherever Harry lands."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking when I tried to hide this from you," Lily agreed, "See you soon James. I love you…" she whispered as the front door blew open.

James nodded, "I love you too Lily…" his eyes widened when he saw who was in the doorway and pushed his wife behind him and towards the stairs, "It's him! Lily, take Harry and run!"

Lily looked over James shoulder and hurried to obey when she saw the man, "I'll see you later James…" she whispered as she raced to Harry's nursery and barricaded the door.

Lily Potter took a deep breath as she reached under Harry's crib and pulled out the basket she was planning on using. She sped to the trunk holding Harry's blankets and picked out the one that was specifically spelled so that she personally would be able to find it. She cast one last spell on the blanket, that would recall her and James' wands if they were ever lost as a fail safe and then placed them in the bottom of the basket.

She took a deep breath as she listened to the battle for a moment, "Harry…" she picked up the one and a half year old, "Mummy and Daddy love you… Promise…" she kissed his forehead before wrapping him in the blanket. She settled him in the basket and snapped her fingers to light the candles. "Let the son of Perfection and Death find his way home…"

Lily turned to the door; it was much too quiet now. "…May my sacrifice be the reuniting factor," she spoke as the door was blasted inward. She stood her ground. She licked her lips as she stepped forward, "You will only have my son over Death and Perfection's cold dead bodies!"

Voldemort chuckled darkly, "Step aside you silly girl!"

"Never! You'll have to kill me first!" Lily snarled, her eyes glowing not just in fury as the ritual was finished and her enemy raised his wand.

"Then say goodbye, Mudblood…" he hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

(End Prologue)

Please Tell me if I should continue with this one or just give it to the first person who asks...

This is the first of three stories using this plot device. Here's hoping I got it right.

Review please! Or you could just PM me I suppose... Here's hoping I actually get some...

Neph


	2. James the Hero or Not?

Idea: Lily Potter sends her son, and their wands to their other selves in an attempt to protect Harry from Voldemort… Now, how will Duo Maxwell and Heero Yui handle having to win a war and care for a child at the same time? (fem! Duo)

Summary: When Duo finds an infant and two very strange looking sticks just before Operation Meteor, she has no choice but to take the baby with her. After Meeting 01 she starts getting confusing memories. But can she and this other self of her lover protect their son when they and the other Pilots are the only ones they can trust?

Pairings: 01/02, 03/04

Warnings: Maybe some slash

Disclaimer: I don't own either.

Title: The Duo Potters

()

Duo panted as she raced down the corridor silently cursing the Colonies and OZ as she approached her destination. How could the Colonies have turned on them like this? "After everything we've done for them…" she whispered, her voice coated in hurt and pain. Her eyes hardened as she shook the tears from her eyes, this was no time to be crying.

She almost came to a screeching halt at the sound of quiet sniffling and veered to the left, towards the sound. Was someone here? She stopped when she saw the small basket, small enough to hold a single child. "…A kid?" her purple eyes widened as she bent to pick the basket up and looked inside.

Big emerald eyes stared up at her out of the most adorable face she'd ever seen, "Mama?" his tiny voice asked.

Her purple eyes filled with tears, remembering the broadcast from just the other day, _"If OZ considers the Gundams their enemy then so to do the D Sector Colonies…"_ (MSGW Ep. 17, _Betrayed by Home Far Away_)

"Quatre said that is was ok that they don't understand just yet, since the colonies didn't know about us originally…" Duo whispered as she pulled the bundle close, kid, hidden wands and all. She began moving again, faster as she ran to the pod holding Deathscythe, "But to be basically disowned like that still hurts…"

She secured the basket so that the baby would be safe and took off. She looked up; her eyes hard as her pod took off. "I hope we'll be able to protect them… and ourselves…" she whispered, a tear finally falling from one of her eyes, "But can we really do it, when we can only rely on each other?"

Duo wasn't even sure she wanted to try. Plus, she wasn't sure why she'd picked up the fifteen month old baby she'd found. Space was very dangerous after all and there was no guarantee that she'd even make it out alive. "The kid needs a name… does he even have one? Or is he like me?"

She would have to think of one if that was the case, but she'd have to ask the kid first. After they were safely in space, she unbuckled and went to find the child and get him out too. The child gave her a large smile when he saw her, "Mama! Were Dada?" he asked.

Duo blinked, "You really think I'm your mother kid?" well, she didn't really mind, this just gave her one more thing to fight for. "Maa… you need a name…"

Harry blinked up at his mother, she looked much different than he was used to, but he knew it was her. "Mama…"

Duo pulled him out of the basket, blinking when she saw two strange sticks under the blankets, "What are these?" she wondered as she picked up the Mahogany stick, it was strangely ornamental but looked like it was well used.

She shook her head as she put the stick back, she turned, seeing the dust cloud that used to be a Gundam, "I hope Quatre will recover from the loss of that Gundam…" she bit her lip as she looked back at the kid she was holding, "…Hayden… Hayden Maxwell, since you called me Mama…"

She finally took the willow stick and her eyes widened, almost unseeing as she reached up to hold a hand to her head, "…I… didn't mean for him to appear in the middle of another war…" she gasped painfully as she looked down at the Mahogany, "…James' wand…"

Duo shook her head, "That does it, why did my son have to appear just as the Colonies abandoned us?" In the chaos of war, would she be able to find James? Was he on her side or OZ? Or could he be part of what was left of the Alliance? Or… and this thought scared her almost to death, was James Potter already a casualty of this war? It wasn't fair!

She hoped, for her own state of mind that James was one of the other Gundam Pilots. But how was she going to go about testing if they were or not? Duo shook her head, "I'll think about that later, right now… Hayden-chan is more important…" she kissed Harry's scared forehead, wondering just how she was to protect him on her own.

That was only her first problem, she had originally expected to be on her own with Harry, but now… She shook her head again as she began speaking in Japanese, to herself and Harry. "I need to protect the Colonies and us; I will not stop until I've accomplished that."

Duo hid the two wands in her braid as she settled Harry into the snug space behind her chair, "We won't need this pod much longer…" she smirked, "I'll see you in hell, OZ…"

Line

The battle was rather one-sided; the mobile dolls were much too fast for her to take out. Duo was already heavily injured when they pulled her out of Deathscythe. She needed for them to not know about her son. "I'm not going to let them take Harry from me… They will all meet the Shinigami if they try…" she growled in Sweeper as she let them hold her up. She knew Harry was watching her as she tried to stand on her own, only to fall to her knees, panting.

"Mama!" Harry called to her, why wasn't she using those healing spells she was so good at?

Duo's eyes widened as one of her captors found her son, she snatched a gun from one of the others, "Touch him and you die!" she snarled as the basket with her son was pulled from behind the pilot's chair of Deathscythe.

The soldiers smirked as he chopped Duo in the back of the neck. "Are you sure about that…?" he asked snidely.

Duo froze as she lost consciousness and fell forward.

Line

The next time she woke, Duo Maxwell, also known as Lily Potter in her own head, was in a tiny cell and her son was nowhere in sight. "…I'll have to find Harry later, if I get out of this alive that is…" she groaned as she sat up, feeling sore all over. "They must have really worked me over good…"

Her head shot up when she heard the door open and blinked when she saw the guard thrown into her space. The one standing there… "…Heero…?" Had Heero come to bust her out or kill her? "I always knew you'd be the one to kill me… Heero…" she closed her eyes, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Heero grimaced as he gazed at his crush's serene face, his grip on the gun in his hands tightening. This wasn't right… he watched as she opened those amazing amethyst eyes that he'd fallen in love with and hesitated.

Duo's eyes widened, then became solemn, "…You're really going to kill me aren't you?" she asked calmly, a soft, sad smile on her face.

"…If that's what you want, Duo," Heero replied, he'd known from the moment she'd touched him, when his nose had picked up her scent that Duo was a girl, her face was softer than any of the other pilot's except maybe Quatre's.

Duo smiled, "No, I want to live, I've got someone counting on me…" she whispered as Heero helped her up. "But… how can we…?"

"We need to trust in ourselves and each other, Duo," Heero replied with a slight smirk, "We need to believe in our goal, that what we are doing is right. Most of all, we need to believe that we are strong enough to make victory possible."

Duo nodded as she let him half carry her down the hallways, "Give me the detonator then, let me do it, I hate feeling helpless…" she gave him a half smile as he handed it over. She pressed the button, almost giggling as she listened to the explosions. She was pretty sure that no one had found out about the fact that she was a girl yet, but it wouldn't have surprised her much if Heero already knew, even if he hadn't said anything. The Gundam Pilots were all supposed to be boys after all, even if her braid was a huge, freakin clue…

Heero smirked as he pulled her through the compound, until his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a very young child crying. He carefully let Duo down, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Duo blinked as she watched Heero leave her alone. She could hear the crying now and it was familiar, "Hayden…" she breathed as she winced, "Heero, please hurry…" she held her side in pain.

Line

"Hush Little One," Harry opened tear filled eyes at the sound of the warm, deep voice, he couldn't understand the words but they were soft and he now felt safe, like he did with Mama. "Mama…?" he asked. He blinked, "…Papa…"

The man shook his head, "I don't know about that Little One." He picked the boy up, "But I need to get you and my friend out of here."

Harry closed his mouth, pouting, he wasn't sure who this man was. He sort of felt like Papa but he couldn't be sure, maybe Mama would know…

Line

Heero pushed himself to where he'd left Duo sitting, alone and weak, cursing himself for having to leave her like that to save the child he was sure she'd also heard, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

He saw her, leaning against a wall in the shadowing, trying to hide herself, to keep as safe as possible since he hadn't been there to watch her, even if for only a minute, "Duo," he called quietly, causing her to look up.

"Heero," she whispered weakly, smiling as best she could.

God, he loved her smiles, her true smiles anyway, they always made her face and eyes light up, her eyes sparkling with a mysterious, almost magical light it made her already unusual eyes stand out even more. "I'm back; Duo, I'll get you out of here."

Duo blushed, giving him a tiny, true smile, "Heero…"

He pushed off the wall and floated to her side, "Just hang onto me ok?"

Duo nodded, blushing more deeply as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tightly as Heero maneuvered them to a shuttle, "Heero…"

Heero pushed the baby into her arms, "I've enrolled in school using your name, so you'll have something to do as you recover, but you need to stay out of action for a while."

Duo pouted as she took Harry, that wasn't fair, Duo needed to disappear for a while… she even had the perfect cover: Lily Evans, but since Heero had enrolled as Duo Maxwell… she sighed in defeat as she fingered her braid.

"I don't know what to do…" she muttered, "I don't want to cut my hair but I was caught so I have to change something…"

(End Chapter)

Wow… Sorry if this is late. It could be a long while before I update again, My muse seems to wander from fandom to fandom on a whimsy…

Neph


End file.
